


The Tiger’s Courage

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Hanzo x Mei One-Shots! [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: The gang discovers Mei new tatoo!





	The Tiger’s Courage

**Author's Note:**

> So again, keeping pace, this was day 5: tigers

“Honestly Mei, you're even more badass than before!” Genji couldn’t help but praise her. **  
**

“Woah time out! Mei, _you actually went through and got it_?!” Hana exclaimed.

Hana and Genji were hype over the fact that Mei Ling Zhou finally got a tattoo yesterday. Most thought she was only joking, that she wouldn’t really be the tattoo wearing kind like Sombra or Widowmaker. Yet, even Hanzo was surprised when she came to him, and told about her master plan.

“So what did you get? Can we see it?” Hana goated.

“I got a tiger and- I guess so. It’s on my back.” Mei admitted.

“Well can we see the masterpiece dear?”  Lena chimed in.

Mei was a little hesitant on the idea, but she reluctantly did away with her shirt to reveal the fruit of her labor. The tiger itself was white with glowing blue eyes, and holding a bow on its' back. It was decorating the right side of her back with the words, _'Love is Courage'_ written in Mandarin. Lena and Hana couldn’t stop gushing. 

“I gotta say, they did a good job it looks badass.”Lena comment.

“Totally badass Mei! Hanzo’s gonna love it.” Hana added

Mei blushed a little as they complimented her over the tat. Little did they know, that Hanzo was actually there the whole time while she was getting it done. At first she insisted that she was able to get it over and done with by herself. Yet it only took about 5 minutes, before she was on the phone begging for her boyfriend to come to the parlor and hold her hand.


End file.
